lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel 5
thumb|right|350px|Staffel 5 Promo-Poster :für Spoiler, siehe: Staffel 5/Spoiler Staffel 5 bestätigt ABC bestätigte am Mittwoch, dem 21. März 2007, dass es eine fünfte Staffel von Lost geben wird. Die 5.Staffel ist in Amerika am 21. Januar 2009 angelaufen und beinhaltet 17 Episoden. Offizielle Pressemitteilung: (Doc) (PDF) Trailer Folgen der 5. Staffel ---- Lost: Destiny Calls ---- Weil Du gegangen bist | Originaltitel=Because You Left | Episodennummer=1 | USErstausstrahlung=21. Januar 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=09. April 2009 - Fox | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Dharma, Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, Sun-Hwa Kwon, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Sayid Jarrah, Desmond Hume | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die übriggebliebenen Überlebenden beginnen, die Folgen der Inselverschiebung zu spüren und Jack und Ben beginnen ihre Mission, die Oceanic 6 wiederzuvereinen, damit sie zusammen mit Lockes Körper zur Insel zurückkehren können, um ihre ehemaligen Mitverschollenen zu retten. | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Sam Anderson als Bernard, Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert, William Mapother als Ethan Rom, Francois Chau als Dr. Marvin Candle, Sonya Walger als Penelope Widmore, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, William Blanchette als Aaron, Sean Whalen als Neil Frogurt, Tom Irwin als Dan Norton, Michael Dempsey als Tony, Stephanie Smart als Frau am Ticketschalter, Leslie Ishii als Mrs. Chang, Cindy Paliracio als Nachrichtensprecherin, Brad Berryhill als Eric, Sven Lindstrom als Jay, Chantal Boomla als Mädchen am Tresen und Jeremy Colvin als Wachmann | Bild=5x01-promo2.jpg }} ---- The Lie | Originaltitel=The Lie | Episodennummer=2 | USErstausstrahlung=21. Januar 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=16. April 2009 - Fox | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Hurley und Sayid sind auf der Flucht vor der Polizei, nachdem sie in ihrem Versteck in Probleme geraten sind; die Überlebenden auf der Insel werden von unbekannten Kräften angegriffen; und ein alter Freund gibt Kate einen schockierenden Ratschlag, um sicherzustellen, dass "die Lüge" ein Geheimnis bleibt. | Gastrollen=Michelle Rodriguez als Ana Lucia, L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Sam Anderson als Bernard, Sonya Walger als Penelope Widmore, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Lillian Hurst als Carmen Reyes, Cheech Marin als David Reyes, William Blanchette als Aaron, Sean Whalen als Neil Frogurt, Tom Connolly als Jones, Mary Mara als Jill, Dana Sorman als Darlene, James Jeremiah als Police Officer, Stephanie Conching als Krankenschwester (The Lie), Matthew Allan als Cunningham, Todd Bryant als Mattingly und Fionnula Flanagan als Ms. Hawking | Bild=5x02-promo1.jpg }} ---- Jughead | Originaltitel=Jughead | Episodennummer=3 | USErstausstrahlung=28. Januar 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=23. April 2009 - Fox | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Desmond David Hume | Drehbuch=Elizabeth Sarnoff, Paul Zbyszewski | Regie=Rod Holcomb | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Desmond macht sich auf die Suche nach einer Frau die Faraday helfen kann, die unvorhersehbaren Zeitsprünge zu stoppen, und Locke entlarvt die unbekannten "Kräfte", die die Überlebenden angegriffen haben. | Gastrollen=Nestor Carbonell als Richard Alpert, Sonya Walger als Penelope Widmore, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, Tom Connolly als Jones, Alexandra Krosney als Ellie, Imelda Corcoran als Abigail, Matthew Allan als Cunningham, Dan Hildebrand als Hausmeister, Mary Ann Taheny als Moira, Raymond Ma als Efren Salonga, Sarah Farooqui als Theresa und Tuli Roy-Kirwan als Melanie | Bild=5x03-promo01.jpg }} ---- The Little Prince | Originaltitel=The Little Prince | Episodennummer=4 | USErstausstrahlung=04. Februar 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=30. April 2009 - Fox | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Kate Austen | Drehbuch=Brian K. Vaughan, Melinda Hsu Taylor | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt= Locke und die Überlebenden auf der Insel versuchen zur Orchidee zu gelangen um dort den rätselhaften und tödlichen Zeitsprüngen ein Ende zu setzen. Währenddessen versuchen Jack und Benjamin Linus mit allen Mitteln, die Oceanic 6 wieder zu vereinen. | Gastrollen=Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, Susan Duerden als Carole Littleton, Tom Irwin als Dan Norton, William Blanchette als Aaron, Emerson Brooks als Tony, Stephanie Niznik als Dr. Evelyn Ariza, Melissa Farman als Danielle, Guillaume Dabinpons als Robert, Marc Menard als Montand, Bruno Bruni als Brennan und Ane Tranetzki, Derek und Alexandra Tobas als Nadine | Bild=5x04-promo-jack-bronco.jpg }} ---- This Place is Death | Originaltitel=This Place is Death | Episodennummer=5 | USErstausstrahlung=11. Februar 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=unbekannt | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Jin | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz | Regie=Paul Edwards | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Locke übernimmt die Bürde, die immer stärker werdenen Zeitsprünge zu stoppen. Währenddessen hat Ben Schwierigkeiten bei seinem Versuch, die Oceanic 6 zu versammeln und zurück zur Insel zu bringen. | Gastrollen=Rebecca Mader als Charlotte Lewis, John Terry als Christian Shephard, Fionnula Flanagan als Eloise Hawking, William Blanchett als Aaron, June Kyoko Lu als Mrs. Paik, Melissa Farman als Danielle Rousseau, Guillaume Dabinpons als Robert, Marc Menard als Montand, Bruno Bruni als Brennan, Jaymie Kim als Ji Yeon und Alexandra Tobas als Nadine | Bild=5x05-promo2.jpg }} ---- 316 | Originaltitel=316 | Episodennummer=6 | USErstausstrahlung=18. Februar 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=unbekannt | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Jack Shephard | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Der Rückweg zur Insel wird den Oceanic 6-Mitgliedern enthüllt, aber es gibt Probleme, wenn nicht alle von ihnen zurückkehren wollen. | Gastrollen=Fionnula Flanagan als Eloise Hawking, Jeff Fahey als Frank Lapidus, Saïd Taghmaoui als Caesar, Zuleikha Robinson als Ilana, Mary Mara als Jill, Raymond J. Barry als Ray Shephard, Kavita Patil als Rupa Krishnavani, P. D. Mani als Nabil, Rebecca Hazlewood als Nalini, Patti Hastie als Kneipenhockerin, Glen Bailey als Magier und Ned Van Zandt als Mr. Dorsey | Bild=5x06-promo1.jpg }} ---- The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham | Originaltitel=The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham | Episodennummer=7 | USErstausstrahlung=25. Februar 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=unbekannt | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=John Locke | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Lockes verhängnisvolle Mission außerhalb der Insel als Jeremy Bentham wird enthüllt. | Gastrollen=Malcolm David Kelley als Walt Lloyd, Lance Reddick als Matthew Abaddon, Alan Dale als Charles Widmore, John Terry als Christian Shephard, William Blanchett als Aaron Littleton, Saïd Taghmaoui als Caesar, Zuleikha Robinson als Ilana, Ammar Daraiseh als Hajer, Grisel Toledo als Susie, Stephen Scibetta als Bauleiter und John Jamal Bradley als Kind | Bild=Johnkleidung37.jpg }} ---- LaFleur ---- Namaste ---- He's Our You | Originaltitel=He's Our You | Episodennummer=10 | USErstausstrahlung=25. März 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=unbekannt | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Sayid Jarrah | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz | Regie=Greg Yaitanes | Transcript=kein Transcript verfügbar | Inhalt=Die Dinge beginnen sich aufzuspalten, als einer der Überlebenden die Angelegenheiten selbst in die Hand nimmt, und damit das Leben aller auf der Insel gefährdet | Gastrollen=Doug Hutchison als Horace Goodspeed, Zuleikha Robinson als Ilana, Reiko Aylesworth als Amy, Sterling Beaumon als junger Ben, Patrick Fischler als Phil, Eric Lange als Radzinsky, Jon Gries als Roger Linus, William Sanderson als Oldham, Sayed Bedreya als Irakischer Vater, Xavier Raabe-Manupule als 12jähriger Iraker, Dmitri Boudrine als Ivan, Michael Hardy als Floyd, Joe Toro als Barkeeper, Achilles Gacis als Typ im Auto und Anthony Keyvan als junger Sayid | Bild=5x10-promo01.jpg }} ---- Whatever Happened, Happened | Originaltitel=Whatever Happened, Happened | Episodennummer=11 | USErstausstrahlung=1.April 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=unbekannt | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=unbekannt | Drehbuch=unbekannt | Regie=unbekannt | Transcript=kein Transcript verfügbar | Inhalt=Kate ergreift extreme Maßnahmen um Bens Leben zu retten als Jack seine Hilfe verweigert. Inzwischen beginnt Kate damit die Wahrheit zu erzählen über die Lüge um Aaron zu schützen. | Gastrollen=unbekannt | Bild=5x11-promo01.jpg }} ---- Dead is Dead | Originaltitel=Dead is Dead | Episodennummer=12 | USErstausstrahlung=8.April 2009 | DtErstausstrahlung=unbekannt | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=unbekannt | Drehbuch=unbekannt | Regie=unbekannt | Transcript=kein Transcript verfügbar | Inhalt=unbekannt | Gastrollen=unbekannt | Bild=Lost s05 print 01.jpg }} ---- Some Like it Hoth ---- The Variable ---- Follow the Leader Siehe auch * Episodenführer en:Season 5 es:Quinta Temporada fr:Saison 5 it:Quinta stagione nl:Lost Seizoen 5 pl:Zagubieni: Sezon 5 pt:5ª Temporada Category:Staffel 5 *Staffel 5 *Staffel 5